Talk:Chase Masterson
Age Reverted anon edits - please discuss it here first before you add back your "text" since the only discussion on wikipedia involves anecdotal evidence. — Morder 00:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The 1963 date is, in and of itself, anecdotal evidence based upon a hoax. The Wiki discussion page lists other sites which have an entirely different birthdate. In the interest of accuracy, the birthdate should be removed or listed as questionable and re-directed to a discussion page. 00:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Considering a majority of sites do, in fact, list the 63 as her birthdate, and the sites listed on your discussion link are user edited and thus, not usable, until proven otherwise it will stay. — Morder 00:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :A "majority of sites" referencing something is not a legitimate argument for including the information if the sites are user-contributed and/or reference a widely-believed hoax. The standard for including information in the bio of a living person is original source verifiability, of which there is none here. 00:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) OK. I did a little research...she was credited in the movie Confessions of a Serial Killer (1985) as a Blonde Prostitute...if she was born in 1973, as you claim, that would make her 12 when she performed that roll...I find that highly unlikely therefore she was most likely 22 which would make her born in 1963. — Morder 00:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I do not claim she was born in 1973, only that the '63 date is unverified. 00:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Correction: The link you gave states possibly 1973 based purely on anecdotal evidence which isn't enough to change this particular entry. And I have yet to see evidence of this "hoax". It will stay until proven otherwise. Unless you have evidence to the contrary the current date will be accepted as it was added by a regular contributor. — Morder 00:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::The hoax is well-documented here. Please do your research before implying that the online hoax did not occur. Remember, maintain a neutral POV. 09:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I did not imply anything. Nobody posted that evidence which, by default, means i haven't seen any evidence. I will not do research to verify your claims you must prove yours. Until someone can add more to this discussion it's pretty much pointless and I will not continue. — Morder 17:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) By the way wikipedia is not a source for your hoax as well as the fact that the "hoax" was only added recently, by a similar ip address thus can't be used in this discussion. If you show a court document stating that the dob was fabricated then that can be used but the links on wikipedia linking to the court documents are not available and thus also can't be used...there isn't much evidence that there's a hoax. — Morder 17:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Morder is quite correct. It is not our job to research your claims, especially when you provide no alternative to what is posted. Your arguments might have more weight if you provided both evidence of what you claim and a possible alternative. I would have to say that I haven't seen anything to convince me that the current date is incorrect, and Morder has provided evidence that would seem to suggest that it is correct.--31dot 19:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Alan has done some more research and found that she was in college in 1984 and 1985 http://www.e-yearbook.com/yearbooks/University_Texas_Cactus_Yearbook/1984/Page_78.html http://www.e-yearbook.com/yearbooks/University_Texas_Cactus_Yearbook/1985/Page_70.html http://www.e-yearbook.com/yearbooks/University_Texas_Cactus_Yearbook/1985/Page_69.html. Her University apparently also lists her dob as 1963. http://www.nndb.com/edu/721/000068517/ We know she did go to UT Austin http://www.finearts.utexas.edu/tad/about_us/profiles/alumni/masterson.cfm http://www.finearts.utexas.edu/tad/people/alumni/distinguished_alumni.cfm. Blockbuster.com also lists her dob as 1963 as a trivia question. VH1 also lists 1963 as her dob...so considering her college info I would say her dob is 1963. Anyway, I think this is enough for now. — Morder 19:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) She was also nude in the film Songwriter (1984) which means she needed to be at least 18 at the time of that film. — Morder 21:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I have temporarily protected this page due to continued changes to the birthdate.--31dot 12:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If you check Morder's reference to her University of Austin page, it quotes her as saying she's been a full-time actress for 14 years since graduation. Assuming she didn't graduate and do something else for ten years, that'd make her in her 20s in the 90s. Moreover, the IMDB entries list her as "child prostitute" in a 1985 film and "little girl in bed" in "Songwriter." Moreover, I've seen "Songwriter" - she was most certainly a child in that film. I suggest the 1973 birth year stands. -- 12:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Unlikely. If that was true, it is child pornography and thus illegal.--31dot 12:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::It would be, if she actually got naked in the film. The only reference I can find to her being nude in that film is the "Mr. Skin" site -- hardly a reference-worthy source. Having seen the film? Not naked. Sorry, Mr. Skin! -- 12:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :So we shouldn't believe that website, but we should believe yours...............--31dot 12:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::The IMDB is a significantly more credible source than a porn site. More to the point -- if a naked screen capture of a Trek actress existed, we'd be able to find it with Google Images. Looked for it. Can't find it. Very likely doesn't exist. -- 12:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :That was not my point. My point was you are asking us to disbelieve evidence against your claim from websites but are asking us to believe evidence from your websites which supports you. The burden of proof is on you to provide better information than what we have and simply providing other websites when there is a known dispute over this information is not persuasive.--31dot 13:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, time for me to play admin and bring this debate to an end. Until something valid comes along stating otherwise, the birthdate stated on IMDb and other semi-reliable sites will have to do. By "valid", I mean something like a news source or an official site, something like that. Or better yet, Masterson herself. Until then, the birthdate cannot and will not be altered. Doing so will just be a waste of time since it will just be reverted and the page protected. If it happens often enough, the "culprit" will be blocked from editing. So, unless you have a valid, citable source that says Chase Masterson was not born on February 26, 1963, this discussion ends now. Otherwise, we would just be arguing back and forth. --From Andoria with Love 18:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::UPDATE: Having thought about the matter, since there's not really anything valid stating she was born in '63, either, perhaps we should remove the year until it is confirmed. --From Andoria with Love 18:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I would support leaving off the date, as it does seem to be in dispute (and not just here).--31dot 18:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) PS- I objected to changing it to a date which doesn't seem to make sense.--31dot 18:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::There is no need to change her birthdate (Feb. 26), as that has been confirmed via Facebook, her official site, her club site, etc. The year is the only part of the date that is in dispute. All that we know is that she was born before 1973 (she was attending the University of Texas in 1984 and 1985). That means she was at least 18 years old at that time, which in turn means she was around or over 18 when she appeared in Songwriter and Confessions of a Serial Killer. Any way you slice it, she was born in the 1960s and is thus still in her 40s. Hard to believe, yes, but true. --From Andoria with Love 19:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I said date, but I meant the year. I do appreciate your explanation, though. :)--31dot 19:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. Some news for people. Children (under the age of legal consent) can be nude in a movie. They must have parental consent but they can be nude. They, however, cannot be in a sex scene. So my statement was wrong about her must be at least 18 to appear nude - If you can't find the pictures of her nude or can't get a copy of the video that's your problem. The hoax that this user is perpetuating is false. As for her year - valid sources do state her year as 1963 - VH1, MTV, Blockbuster.com and IMDb. These sources, however you may feel, are valid. If they're wrong, the source itself is still valid. There are too many birthdates and other information on this site that is based on sources that we cannot confirm the validity of other than to trust the source. The Anon states that those sites base the information on a hoax...well that hoax doesn't exist. (and they're sites are more reputable than any site given by the anon) The linked site only recently added the information, and was promptly removed, as the court documents do not state that the dob was fabricated (or that the dob was even mentioned). Therefor the assumption that the sources are invalid is also invalid since no hoax existed when the sites information was posted. — Morder 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hi! All of your points as to the differing source (and quality thereof) are good. I've taken the liberty of emailing Ms. Masterson to ask her to post her actual birthday on her official website somewhere. Also: Morder, I'm not the person going on about a hoax. I went from Wikipedia to here, noticed the difference in birthdates, realized I'd seen her looking about twelve in a movie from the 80s, and corrected the date. I should've looked at the Talk page first and seen the raging debate. My bad! -- 04:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I emailed her when this started and have yet to hear back from her. — Morder 04:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to chime in with an observation here. I noticed several people pointing to these UT college yearbook articles from 1984 saying that someone named "Christi Carafano" was starring in some theatre productions. As a former theatre student myself, I can tell you that this does not mean in any way that she was a student there at that time. College drama departments often bring in people from outside the college to star in plays. At my university our extended ed program brought in high school and even elementary school students to participate in courses and star in shows, sometimes in main (or even the lead) roles. It happens quite frequently. So far I've seen no documentation that Christi Carafano was an enrolled student at UT in 1984, only that she was considered to be in the "senior cast" in a show or two, which could mean anything. She could have been 12 at the time, or she could have been 112. Those yearbooks are not evidence of her birthyear. Also, somebody mentioned that her university listed her birthdate as 1963. But the link that user provided as evidence of this was to the NNDB - a website which lists famous people, including by college, and their supposed birthdays. We have no evidence that that information came from the university itself. 06:36, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Age Part 2 I've removed the readdition of 1963 as her birth year until a source can be confirmed for this date, which is in dispute(see above).--31dot 18:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Stumbled across this site on only a vaguely related matter but I can't resist a mystery. I found the following clues. :1. 4c21c05d5adf6}} At this link on Trek Web, Chase is interviewed by Gustavo Leao just this past June. Relevant portion to this discussion was when she referred to working with Nana Visitor... "I had seen her dance in a Broadway musical when I was a kid". So in this first person account she places the time frame she saw Nana Visitor as when she was a "kid". :2. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000684/otherworks The IMDB lists her "other works" as being broadway shows in 83 and 84. :3. http://nanavision.com/?page_id=2 Nana Visitor's website biography says that her first major broadway role was in 1980. :4. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0135895/bio The bio on IMDB says that she had auditioned for a part on DS-9 in 1994 "but was told that, at age 21, she was a bit too old to be romantically involved with the teenage Jake character." This came from director Avery Brooks per the IMDB with quite a bit of detail. :So here we have her discussing her age at sometime between 1980-1984, deducing the years from other sources, as being a "kid". We also have the IMDB sourcing the director Avery Brooks as dating her at 21 in 1994 which would support a birthday in 1973. Although the IMDB info is only second hand, if we assume the links from sources 1 and 3 are reported honestly then there is enough to help support the claim in link number 4. 05:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC)BC None of this really changes anything, as it is very similar to the information given in the above discussion. There is also information out there(also as stated above) which implies she is older. We need something that doesn't require us to piece together information or make assumptions.--31dot 11:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Age, Part 3 Since Wikipedia now has a reference for the 1963 birth year and is accepting it as valid and sourced, I think we can as well. I'm re-adding it, barring any further discussions. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :If you read through the summery of the court case that she had the '73 date was part of all that, she herself has not lowered her age. Lt.Lovett (talk) 16:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) love interest for sisko? Does it actually say it in so many words in the companion and by avery brook or is the latter part of the sentence just personal opinion? Can anyone verify this? Distantlycharmed (talk) 07:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC)